<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нам придется жить с этим by Everything_Is_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541889">Нам придется жить с этим</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Is_Blue/pseuds/Everything_Is_Blue'>Everything_Is_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Ending, post trf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Is_Blue/pseuds/Everything_Is_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После возвращения в Лондон Шерлок сталкивается с последствиями своих поступков.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нам придется жить с этим</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492106">To Live With It</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveling_in_mayhem/pseuds/reveling_in_mayhem">reveling_in_mayhem</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Выдох. Тихий вдох. Речь формируется, когда легкие наполняются воздухом, а голосовые связки начинают колебаться. Затем воздушная струя встречает на своем пути препятствие: сближение языка с губами, зубами и небом. Простая биология, правда. Дыхание, фонация и артикуляция.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Когда в легких не осталось воздуха, Шерлок почувствовал, что в груди что-то сжалось, а в голове было одновременно громко и совершенно тихо. Всему виной эти слова, произнесенные так просто и еле слышно, что было бы легко поверить, что они воображаемые. В них столь ясно подразумевался выход за рамки дружбы.</p><p>Это было совсем не то, что он ожидал, когда открыл входную дверь и увидел Джона. Он постучался, словно просил разрешения войти. Его поведение было понятно: Джон больше не жил на Бейкер-стрит; он переехал после падения Шерлока с крыши Бартса. Миссис Хадсон сказала, что примерно через месяц после его «похорон» она подошла с подносом чая, а Джон просто исчез. Он лишь оставил записку, поблагодарив ее за все, что она сделала.</p><p>После предыдущего вечера он не ожидал увидеть Джона в ближайшее время. Тогда Шерлок пришел домой после ресторана и еще трех мест, из которых его выгнали, поднялся по лестнице до 221Б и стоял перед зеркалом в ванной в течение нескольких часов. Он осторожно вытер капающую из носа кровь и подумал обо всем, что сказал Джон, Мэри и о том, что он сам не смог сказать. Джон был так зол на него. Он знал, что Джон имеет на это право. Мэри сказала, что поговорит с ним, и, возможно, она так и поступила. Все же, этот Джон не казался злым. Этот Джон сейчас сказал, что любит его.</p><p>Он открыл рот, но слова не сходили с губ. Мысли смешались, и он не мог сконцентрироваться хоть на одной из них достаточно долго, не мог просто вырвать нужную мысль из вихря разума.</p><p>Уголки губ Джона дрогнули в улыбке:</p><p>— Знаю, у меня проблемы с выражением эмоций. Дело в том, что у меня было достаточно практики, чтобы сейчас сказать тебе эти три слова. Более двух лет практики. Я говорил их почти каждый день черному камню с твоим именем.</p><p>Джон стоял прямо, плечи расправлены, руки по швам, а ладони удивительно расслаблены. Он был возле своего кресла. Неважно, что ни один из них не жил там годами. Это всегда будет кресло Джона. Выцветшая красная обивка, на спинке подушка с флагом Великобритании, на подлокотнике чайное пятно, которое появилось, когда Шерлок случайно вызвал на кухне небольшой взрыв из-за маленького просчета при проверке гипотезы. Джон вздрогнул, держа кружку чая; она выпала из его руки, и желто-коричневая жидкость пролилась и испачкала подлокотник вместе с немного изношенным персидским ковром. Джон пытался его почистить, но ничего не вышло.</p><p>— Но я не могу этого сделать.</p><p>Шерлок моргает. Слова медленно пробираются через наружный слуховой проход, вызывая колебания барабанной перепонки и заставляя ее вибрировать, эти звуковые колебания проходят через косточки в улитку, и жидкость внутри тоже начинает колебаться. Это стимулирует движение волосковых клеток. Слуховой нерв передает нейронные сигналы в мозг, который воспринимает сигнал как звук. Мозг его обрабатывает. Речь наконец возвращается.</p><p>— Не можешь сделать что?</p><p>— Это, Шерлок. Я не могу вернуться. Не могу.</p><p>— Джон Уотсон чего-то не может? Это не тот Джон Уотсон, которого я знаю.</p><p>Вздохнул. Немного покачал головой. Сжал руки в кулаки, прежде чем заставил себя разжать их.</p><p>— Я не тот Джон Уотсон, которого ты знаешь.</p><p>— Что с ним случилось?</p><p>В его стеклянные серо-голубые глаза пристально посмотрели глаза, напоминающие темный океан. Взглянув в них, Шерлок почувствовал песок под ногами, но отлив прибоя вытянул его из глубины этого океана.</p><p>— Увидел, как мужчина, которого он любит, спрыгнул с крыши.</p><p>Водоворот потянул его под воду. Волны безжалостно накрыли его с головой. Он задыхался. Легкие горели, когда боролись за воздух. Он заставил себя дышать, внезапный прилив кислорода обжигал вздымающиеся легкие.</p><p>«Любит»? Не любил. Любит. Все еще любит. Тепло, которое ощущалось, как последняя надежда, вспыхнуло в груди и растеклось по всему телу.</p><p>— Тогда я знал, что люблю тебя, — сказал Джон, будто прочитав мысли Шерлока. Он перевел взгляд на свои ботинки; поднял левую руку ко рту, проведя указательным пальцем по нижней губе, а правую руку сунул в карман, тихо выдохнув. — Ну, честно говоря, я знал, что люблю тебя с того чертова бассейна.</p><p>Течение снова уносит его, и он не может дышать. Не может говорить.</p><p>— Я верил в тебя. Все еще верю. Я помню, что ты сказал мне. Что ты сделал это, чтобы спасти меня, Грега и миссис Хадсон. Я верю этому. Верю, что ты сделал то, что пришлось. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты поверил в меня и мог рассказать, что происходит. Ты же оставил меня неведении. Бросил, заставляя снова и снова прокручивать в голове твое падение.</p><p>Его голос стал ниже, когда он подошел к Шерлоку ближе. Он взял его руку, и Шерлок ощутил, как от этого прикосновения по телу прошел электрический разряд. Он видел и чувствовал, что Джон, как врач, перевернул его руку и умело измерил двумя пальцами пульс. Шерлок знал, что он был учащенным. Он чувствовал прилив крови, быстро текущей по венам; его сердце стучало в исхудалой груди так сильно, что он знал: оно разорвется, это всего лишь вопрос времени. Затем Джон положил руку на его грудь, прямо около этого безумно бьющегося органа.</p><p>— Вот и ты. Из плоти и крови. Живой.</p><p>Джон поднял голову и снова посмотрел на Шерлока.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Джон слегка печально улыбнулся. Просто мягко приподнялись уголки губ. Шерлок почувствовал, как глаза налились слезами, и зажмурился; одна слеза собралась в уголке глаза и потекла вниз, оставив мокрый след. Джон отпустил запястье и провел рукой по щеке Шерлока: большой палец нежно вытер остатки соленой слезинки и прошелся по острой скуле.</p><p>Он не удивился, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение губ. Мягкие, теплые, нежные губы прижались к его собственным. Не требовательные или настойчивые. Поцелуй был приятный, как будто они целовались всю жизнь.</p><p>Сдержанный.</p><p>На вкус, как чай и слезы.</p><p>Похожий больше на прощание, чем на первый поцелуй.</p><p>Когда он закончился, Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона. В мерцающих голубых глазах он увидел высыхающие слезы, вкус которых ощущал во время поцелуя.</p><p>Джон глубоко вздохнул, и Шерлок почувствовал, как руки, обившиеся вокруг него во время поцелуя, отпустили его.</p><p>— Ты сделал то, что сделал. И теперь нам придется жить с этим. Ты разорвал меня на части, Шерлок. Я всегда буду любить тебя и всегда буду скучать по тебе.</p><p>Шерлок видел, как Джон выпрямил спину, слегка кивнул, затем повернулся и вышел за дверь. Вышел, не говоря ни слова. Был слышен небольшой топот, пока он спускался по семнадцати ступенькам. Когда дверь внизу открылась, отдаленные звуки дорожного движения стали громче, а затем снова стихли, когда ее закрыли. Завершением всего стал резкий щелчок двери.</p><p>Физическая боль от все еще заживающих отметин на его спине – ничто по сравнению с пустотой в душе. На него навалился сокрушительный вес будущего, которое он проведет без своего доктора в скучных джемперах и удобных ботинках. Волны накрыли его с головой в последний раз, потянув его на дно, и он понял, что не сможет подняться на поверхность.</p><p>Он позвал человека, которого больше здесь не было; и он знал это.</p><p>Мягко. Тихо. Надломлено.</p><p>— Джон.</p><p>Выдох. Дыхание Молитва.</p><p>Крик боли.</p><p>Дыхание, фонация и артикуляция.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>